Blog użytkownika:Kotka czarnego kotka/MariChat
Cześć wiem, że czekaliście (dwie góra trzy osoby pewnie) na kolejny rozdział z tamtej seri, ale mi się znudziła. Zaczą minie kręcić wątek Mirinette + Czarny kot. Wiem, że to może żle, ale ja wole tak. Jestem zbzikowana więc jeśli czegoś nie skapujecie to poproście kogoś kto to zrozumiał, bo mi się nie uda wam wytłumaczyć (prawdopodobnie). Jeśli coś się powtórzy z czyjegoś to prosze mnie poinformować, bo wielu jeszcze nie czytałam więc mało wiem kto o tym pisał. Dobra nie będę was zanudzać, ale jeśli chcecie więcej rozdziałów to nauczcie mnie je pisać na telefonie, bo nie potrafi. (Błagam o pomoc!) Zaczynam raz z perspektywy mojej, a raz głównych bohater. ''' Rozdział 1' _____'Perspektywa Marinette_____''' Wstałam strasznie wcześnie (o 6.00) co mnie zdziwiło, bo najczęściej wstaję razem z budzikiem lub po pobudce. Miałam lekcje na 9.00 więc postanowiłam zobaczyć co robi Tikki. W jej mini łóżeczku (łóżko Marinette miniaturka) zauważyłam, że jeszcze śpi, a wyglądała tak słodko, że nie chciałam jej budzić. Wszyscy spali więc poszłam po cichutku się wykąpać, a potem się ubrałam. Rozpuściłam włosy jak codziennie rano i je umyłam. Potem wychodząc z łazienki zaczęłam je rozczesywać. Nie wychodziło mi to, ponieważ w nocy śnił mi się koszmar i strasznie się wierciłam i zrobiłam z włosów jeden wielki kołtón. Wyjżałam przez okno i zauważyłam postać która bardzo szybko się porószała. Jedyne co zobaczyłam to rozmazana postać która weszła na poddasze. Wystraszyłam się nie na żarty kiedy przez dzwiczki na balkon ktoś wszedł i usiadł na moim łóżku. Niewiedziałam ktoto więc wziełam mój notes z rysunkami i poszłam powoli i cicho po schodach na górę. Cała drżałam gdy zobaczyłam czarną postać na moim łóżku która patrzyła na mnie jakby chciała zaatakować. Przełknęłam nerwowo ślinę i zrobiłam krok do tyłu. Potknęłam się i czekało mnie spotkanie ze schodami gdy nieznajoma postać podbiegła do mnie i złapała w tali. Byłam odwrócona tyłem i niewiedziałam co zrobić. Chciałam się spojrzeć do tyłu lecz zrobiłam to tylko oczami i zauważyłam uśmiech typa który jeszcze bardziej mnie wystraszył. Postanowiłam, że się odwrócę, bo przecierz gdyby był zły to by mnie nie złapał to oczywiste. Wzięłam głęboki oddech co najwyraźniej rozśmieszyło przybysza. Pociągną mnie do siebie aż dotkną mojej głowy swoją i powiedział: - Czego się tak biosz księżniczko? - Zaśmiał się chłopak. Odetchnęłam z ulgą odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Czarnego kota (to było oczywiste) który stał bardzo blisko mnie. Zrobił się bardzo szczęśliwy, bo zauważył, że bardzo się zaczerwieniłam. Tak jak się obawiałam zrobił krok do przodu i chciał mnie pocałować. W ostatniej chwili się cofnęłam, a on mnie złapał i pocałowałby gdyby nie moja reakcaja. - Czarny kocie co ty tutaj robisz? Nie widzieliśmy się odkiedy uratowałam cię przed antybiedronką. A tak wogóle to czemu chciałeś mnie pocałować już skończyłeś z biedronką? - Miałam nadzieję, że mnie puści. Niestety wziął mnie na rące i usiadł ze mną na łóżku. Po tej czynności zaczą opowiadać. - Wiesz ona mnie nie zauważa więc postanowiłam zostawić ją w spokoju. - Przybliżył swoją twarz do mojej. - Drógim powodem byłaś ty. - Ja? Alk jak? - Zakochałem się w tobie i nie wiedziałem którą z was kocham bardziej więc postanowiłem zacząć próbować z tobą, bo u Biedronki już od początku nie miałem szans. Uśmiechną się tym swoim uśmieszkiem, a ja mimo woli zrobiłam to samo. Zbliżył się do mnie, ale ja zaczęłam się gwałtownie cofać czym wywołałam śmiech u przybysza. Nie wiedziałam co go tak śmieszy dopuki nie spojżałam się nawłosy i lekko zarómieniłam. _____Perspektywa Adriena_____ Patrzyłem na Marinette jako Czarny kot i nie mogłem powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Dziewczyna na początku nie wiedziała o co mi chodzi aż spojżała się na włosy po czym się zarómieniła. - Widzę, że masz problem z włosami - znów się uśmiechnęłem, ale się nie śmiałem. Nawet niewiem jak mogłem wcześniej nie zauważyć, że w jej włosach utknęła szczotka do włosów. - Niepotrzebuję pomocy. Dam sobie radę sama. Dziewczyna poróbowała na wszystkie sposoby wyciągnąć szczotkę, ale nie potrafiła. Zrezygnowana usiadła do mnie tyłem, a ja zacząłem wyciągać szczotkę. Ku jej i mojemu zdziwieniu poszło mi nadwyraz szybko. Zacząłem delikatnie czesać ukochaną. Zastanawiałem się czemu wcześniej niezauważyłem urody dziewczyny. Powinienem dawno pożucić marzenia o Biedronce i spróbować z dziewczyną która była tak blisko. po 5 minutach zkończyłem. Usiadła do mnie przodem i niepewnie się uśmiechnęła. Wyglądała prześlicznie w rospuszczonych włosach. Nie mogłem wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku, bo nie potrafiłem znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Nagle coś kazało się mi do niej zbliżyć. Niewiedziałem czemu, ale niewiedziałem co się ze mną dzieje,ale to mi się podobało. Mimo wolnie zacząłem zbliżać która gdy to zauważyła zaczęła się cofać. Zacząłem iść na czworachach po jej łóżku, a ona cofała się jakby się czegoś bała. Niechciałem jej wystraszyć, ale coś mnie do niej ciągnęło. Natrafła na ramę od łóżka i nie miała gdzie uciec. Pomyślałem, że to moja szansa i położyłem ręce tak żebym miał pewność, że mi nie ucieknie. Zbliżyłem się do niej i szepnąłem na ucho. - Czego się boisz Lady? - Nnniczegggo. - Zaczęła niepewnie dziewczyna. - Mnie nie oszukasz więc mów, albo... yyy, albo jeszcze się zastanowię. - Gorączkowo myślał gdy nagle wpadł mu do głowy pomysł. Powiedział jeszcze ciszej. - Albo dziś nie wyjdziesz z domu, a tę noc popamiętasz. Uśmiechnąłem się szatańsko chociaż nic nie chciałem robić dziewczynie. Chciałem tylko żeby mi powiedziała, a w domu żeby została dla mnie, ale wiedział, że mają szkołę. - Ja się boję, no yyy boję się... - Przełknęła ślinę i niemal bezdzwięcznie powiedziała. - ciebie. Popatrzyłem na nią z niedowierzeniem. Chdź powiedziała to prawie w myślach to usłyszałem i natychmiast osłupiałem. Moja księżniczka boi się mnie, ale czemu? - Nierozumiem. Co ja ci zrobiłem? - Zacząłem powstrzymywać łzy, ale bezskutecznie. - Chodzi o to, że ja nie wiem co ty chcesz ze mną zrobić. Poprostu przez twoją nachalność zaczęłam się ciebie bać. - Powinienem poczekać. Nie powinienem się tak do ciebie przystawiać. Nawet niewiem czy mnie lubisz. - Przyznał smutno. - Lubie cię, ale nie wiem czy tak. Mószę mieć trochę czasu. - Rozumiem i przepraszam za to co teraz zrobię. Po tych słowach w tępie natychmiastowym pocałowałem dziewczynę w usta i wybiegłem z domu Marinette. Nie wiedziałem co mam robić. _____Perspektywa Marnette_____ Po tych słowach myślałam, że sobie pójdzie, ale zanim to zrobił pocałował mnie w usta czego się niespodziewałam. Po tym jak wybiegł wyjżałam przez okno. Ani żywej duszy. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Była 8.00. Niewierze, że był u mnie 2h. Moja kwami się obudziła i opowiedziałam jej wszystko ze szczegółami. Była zaskoczona. Postanowiłyśmy zająć się tym po lekcjach, bo teraz był czas do szkoły. Zjadłam śniadanie i wyszłam. W szkole nic się nie zmieniło oprócz zachowaniu Adriena. Chłopak nerwowo się przy niej uśmiechał i gadał cały napuzowany z Nino. Chłopak(Nino) Co chwila spoglądał na nastolatki i dalej słuchał Adriena. Po szkole było spokojnie więc wmiare uspokojona wróciłam do domu. Gdy weszłam do pokoju gwałtownie zaczęłam się cofać aż nie natrafiłam na ścianę. Przy moim biurku siedział Czarny kot. Najwyraźniej na mnie czekał. Ale po co? Pomyślałam o tym co mi rano powiedział. Powiedział: Niezapomnisz tej nocy. Czy on ma namyśli to co myślę. Zacą do mnie powoli podchodzić nic nie mówiąc. Strasznie się bałam, ale starałam się tego nie ujawnić. Nieudawało mi się. Nerwowo zaczęłam przełykać ślinę gdy ustał naprzeciw mnie i miło się uśmiechną. - Witaj moja droga. Chciałem cię przeprosić za rano. Coś mnie poniosło. Niebuj się nic ci nie zrobię. - Wyczułam w jego oczach niepokuj. - A co miałeś namyśli rano mówiąc, że nigdy nie zapomnę tej nocy. - Miałam w głowie najgorszy scenariusz. Kot patrzył na mnie pytająco. Nagle głópio się uśmiechną i zaczą niepewnie. - Ja nic nie chciałem ci zrobić. - To mnie zadziwiło. - Chciałem tylko żebyś powiedziała o co chodzi. Chciałem jak mówiłem ciebie za to przeprosić. Zachowałem się głupio i nie panowałem nad sobą. - Dobrze już wybaczam ci. Myślałam, że po tych słowach uśmiechnie się i odejdzie lecz zamiast tego uśmiechną się i stał. - O co chodzi kocie. - Uśmiechnęłam się speszona sytuacją. - Chciałbym wiedzieć dwie rzeczy. - Co to za "rzeczy". - Zaśmiałam się miło. - Po pierwsze czy mógłbym cię codziennie odwiedzać. - No wiesz jeśli chcesz to dobrze, ale nikt nie może się dowiedzieć. - Powiedziałam z miłym uśmieszkiem, ale poważnie. - Wiem o tym dobrze, a ta dróga rzecz to...- Zarómienił się słodko. Niewiem czemu pomyślałam,że wygląda słodko. - to chodzi o to kiedy doczekam się odpowiedzi. - Na co odpowiedzi? - Na moje poranne pytanie. - A chodzi o to, ale nie jestem pewna czy mogę ci tak zaufać by z tobą chodzić. - Kotek posmutniał. - Proszę. - Złapał mnie za ręce co mószę przyznać spodobało mi się. - Daj mi chociaż szansę. Ja cię kocham! - Mószę pomyśleć. Po tych słowach kociak usiadł na łóżku i patrzył w podłogę. _____Perspektywa narratora_____ Marinette patrzyła na przyjaciela. To prawda, że od jakiegoś czasu czuła do niego coś więcej niż przyjaźń, ale nie wiedziała jak mu to powiedzieć. Bała się, że nie będzie według niej poważny lub zrani jej serce kolejną sympatią. Postanowiła zaryzykować. Żyje się raz i podeszła do kocurka.Usiadła koło niego i złapała go za rękę. Spojrzał na nią a ona tylko się uśmiechnęła i przysunęła się do towarzysza. W pierwszej chwili chłopak był zdezorientowany, ale natychmiast oddał się pocałunkowi. Trwali tak przez 5 minut, gdy nagle dziewczyna odkleiła się od partnera i miło się uśmiechnęła. Była zawstydzona, bo to był jej pierwszy PRAWDZIWY pocałunek ( w odc 10 mósiała pocałować kotka ). Chłopak wyczół, że Marinette jest zestresowana i domyślił się powodu. Pomimo obaw dziewczyny chłopak tylko się uśmiechną i złapał za ręce dziewczynę. - Czyli się zgadzasz? Pokiwała głową, a on wyczół, że wstydzi się tego, że się nigdy nie całowała. Przyciągną ją i szepną jej na ucho: To też mój pierwszy raz, nie masz się czego wstydzić dzięki temu jestem wyróżniony. Po przemowie dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się tak miło, że chłopak bez wachania usadził przerażoną dziewczynę na kolana. - Kocie jak mamy się spotykać to jest pare zasad. - Rozciągną się tylko i ziewną po czym przytulił się do wybranki. - Dla mnie zasadą nasej miłości jest to żebyś się mnie tak nie wstydziła. - Po tych słowach dziewczyna jak zaklęta zaczęła się rómienić. - O tym mówiłem - Ja mówię poważnie. - A ja niby nie? Nie musić się tak wstydzić przecierz jesteśmy razem. - Od kilku minut. A teraz słuchaj. Nie możesz się tak zachowywać. - Czyli jak? - Sam dobrze wiesz. Przy okazji nie jestem rzeczą więc nie traktuj minie jak rzecz. I ja cię proszę zacznij być trochę poważny, bo mogę się zezłościć i ze sobą zerwiemy. A jeśli złamiesz mi serce nigdy, ale to nigdy ci nie wybaczę. - U mnie jesteś bezpieczna, a jeśli chodzi o powagę to mószę być trochę zabawny żebyś się tak ślicznie rómieniła i próbowała przestać się wstydzić. Dziewczyna stała się czerwona jak pomidor. Kot pogroził jej palcem i zaczą intensywnie myśleć. Nagle wpadł na pomysł. Trochę dziwny, ale miał szansę wypalić. Wstał z łóżka i zaczą zdejmować górę kostiumu rozsuwająć zamkiem (dzwonkiem) ubranie. (wyobraźcie to sobie i minę Marinrtte) Zdziwiona dziewczyna tak się zarómieniła, że ledwo wypowiedziała słowa. - Co ty wyrabiasz? - Jak to co? Próbuję zmiejszyć twoje rómience. - Tym to je jedynie powiększysz. - Przyznała dziewdzina. Chłopak przewrócił oczami i uśmiechną się do zdezorientowanej Marinette. Usiadł na miejsce. Zaczą uspokajać Marinette każąc jej głęboko oddychać. - Lepiej? - Odziwo tak. Jak się domyśliłeś, że to pomoże? - Skoro mnie się tak wstydzisz w kostiumie to bez zaczniesz próbować się uspokajać. Dzięki czemu jak będe w kostiumie będziesz się mnie mniej wstydzić. Przytaknęła chłopakowi który się już ubrał. Była o wiele spokojniejsza. Nagle do jej pokoju zapukała mama. Kot skoczył za łóżko, a marinette powiedziała:Prosze. - Mari chciałam cię poinformować, że skoro do wakacji został tylko tydzień to z tatą wyjeżdzamy na miesiąc do Chin. Mam nadzieję, że przypilnujesz domu pod naszą nieobecność i się nie obrazisz. - Życzę miłego pobytu. A kiedy wyjerzdżacie? - Tak naprawdę to teraz. - Już rozumiem czemu mi nie powiedziałaś. Do zobaczenia za miesiąc. Szczęśliwa kobieta wyszła, a Czarny kot zadowolony wyskoczył. - To oznacza, że mamy cały dom dla siebie. - Tylko się tak nie rozkręzaj. Co na to twoi rodzice. - Tata jest za granicą i przyjeżdża na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego, a mama zaginęła wiele lat temu. - Współczuje ci. - Dobra koniec tych smutasów teraz wybierzemy ci ładną piżamę na moje nocowanie u ciebie, a jak to zrobimy to ty pujdziesz się przebrać, a ja pójdę po swoją. - Cccco?! - Jak widzę dalej mnie się trochę wstydzisz. To ciekawe pasuje ci jak ja jestem bez ubrań, a ty się wstydzisz przebrać w piżamę i mi się w niej pokazać. - Uśmiechną się tak jak to on. - Chodzi o to, że jeszcze nikt u mnie nie spał, a TY wybierasz piżamę. - Na twarzy kotka pokazał się chytry uśmieszek. - Właśnie dlatego JA wybieram piżamę żebyś przestała się tak wstydzić. A co do spania to chyba nic takiego, przecież nic nie będziemy robić dopuki nie pozwolisz. Marinette przeszły dreszcze. Chciała zaprotestować, ale Kot już zaczą przeszukiwać szuflady. Już miał otworzyć szufladę do której Tikki schowała zdjęcia Adriena. Zablokowałam mu drogę i zrezygnowana pokazałam szufladę z piżamami. Usiadłam na łóżku i czekałam aż wybierze piżamę. Widziałam po minie niezadowolenie, ale wziął z biórka nożyczki i przyglądał się piżamom. - Co ty planujesz? - Mam zamiar przerobić jedną z twoich pirzam i zastanawiam się którą. - O to to nie. To moje rzeczy i nie możesz z nich wycinać jakichś durnych ciószków. - Wysłuchaj mnie Marinette. Pokaż piżamę któłrej najbardziej nielubisz, a ja zrobie swoje. Obiecuję, a przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. Napewno będziesz wyglądać wspaniale. - Ah no dobra, ale masz nieprzesadzić. Dała kotu czarną koszulkę i znakiem kota na klatce piersiowej i czarne spodenki. - Jak widzę nie lubisz czarnego. - Uwielbiam. Jest to moja ulubiona piżama, więc mam nadzieję, że jej nie zepsujesz. Usiadła na łóżko, a kot zaczą przycinać komplet. Wzięła strój i weszła do łazienki, a Czarny kot poszedł po swoje piżamy. - Ten kot przesadził. Jak on mógł? Długa czarna koszulka z kotem była króciótka i zasłaniała sam biust, a rękawy zostały obcięte spodenki były tej samej długości co góra. Wzięła głęboki oddech i założyła piżamy. Speszona wyszła do pokoju gdzie czekał Czarny kot w czarnych krótkich nie dłuższych od Marinette bokserkach. Na widok dziewczyny rozmarzył się. - Marinette wyglądasz jak, jak, jak, no niewiem co powiedzieć. Nie wiedziałem, że będziesz tak dobrze wyglądać i że takie to będzie krótkie. - Wiesz troche się czuje nieswojo, może założe jakąś inną? - Chcesz mnie pozbawić takiej uciechy? Jest wspaniale, a nawet lepiej. Chodź i nie karz mi na ciebie czekać. - Nno już zgoda. Podeszła niepewnie do kota i usiadła obok leżącego. Chłopak wstał i zaczął ją całować. Niemógł się powstrzymać. Położyli się, a Marinette (śpioch) szybko usnęła wtulając się w thumb|Wystraszona Marinette klatkę piersiową chłopaka. Bał się on, że w nocy może przemienić się w Adriena, ale dzięki temu dowie się nareszcie prawdy. Kochał tę dziewczynę i mógł dla niej oddać wszystko nawet życie. Pobawił się włosami dziewczyny które rozpuścił dla jeszcze lepszego efektu. Wtulony w nią zasną. Rozdział 2 Zapraszam na rozdział drugi (19.03.2016r.) więc jest to pod spodem tamtego. Zapraszam!!! Chłopak obudził się przed dziewczyną. Odziwo jeszcze się nieprzemienił. Przypomniał sobie, że Plagg wczoraj wyjątkowo na widok sera powiedział: Wszystko byle nie to. Zdziwiło to chłopaka lecz przypomniał sobie jego schowek. Zostawił go przez przypadek otwarty. Pewnie Plagg dostał się do sera i dlatego mam tyle energi. Spojrzał na pierścień. Nie było ani jednej łapki. Zdziwił się trochę, ale ucieszył się równierz na myśl, że będzie mógł spędzić więcej czasu ze swoją dziewczoną. Dziewczyna cały czas była wtulona w chłopaka. Wyglądała przesłodko. (jak się zastanawiacie skąd wiedział, że się jeszcze nie przemienił to zobaczył swoje ciuchy (kocie) które się nie przemieniły i dotchną twarzy by sprawdzić czy ma maskę) Ostrożnie wstał i się ubrał. Pomyślał: Nareszcie Mari niue będzie się tak go wstydzić. (jeśli napiszę, np.:Pomyślał: Myślę. To konieć myślenia a jeśli Pomyśli: Myślę.. to za kropkami jest dalszy ciąg myśli.) Popatrzył na jej twarz i zaczą się szerzej uśmiechać. Zaczynała się budzić i wyglądała jak zaspany kotek. Otworzyła oczy i zaczęła się cofać. - Co się dzieje Lady? - Co ty tutaj robisz? - Zapomniałaś? Nocuje u ciebie. - To wiem. Chodzi o to co robisz tu na dole. - Wiem, że mieliśmy spać osobno, ale wyglądałaś tak słodko, że musiałem się położyć. - Czyli aby leżałeś? - Oczywiście, przecież ci obiecałem, że nic ci nie zrobię. - Uf. To dobrze. Marinette uśmiechnęła się tym swoim uśmieszkiem, ale się nie zarómieniła. Kot był z siebie dumny. Udało mu się wmiarę opanował jej uczucia. Usiadł na łóżku. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie dziewczyna schowa się za łóżko. Ku jego zdziwieniu dziewczyna usiadła na łóżko spojrzała na siebie i szybko się przykryła. Chłopak zrozumiał, że jeszcze trochę się go wstydzi. Zrozumiał też, że ma dzięki jej "strojowi" przewagę. Zblirzył się do niej. Chciała się cofnąć, ale za nią kończyło się łóżko. Zrozumiała, że Kocurek chce wykorzystać tę sytuację. Naprawdę się z tego cieszyła, ale nie chciała żeby jej partner się o tym dowiedział. Chciała żeby wiedział, że ją nie tak łatwo zdobyć. Nie rószała się. Czekała aż Czarny kot wystarczająco się do niej zbliży. Zbliżał się i niedowierzał, że się nie odsówa. Już miał ją pocałować gdy ona położyła się na niego i zaczęła go całować. Tak go to zaskoczyło, że aż się zarómienił. Zaczą pogłębiać pocałunek. Gdy się od siebie oderwali zaczą się dziwnie uśmiechać i powstrzymywał śmiech. Marinette była smutna, bo myślała, że chłopak śmieje się z tego, że nie umie całować. Spojrzał na dziewczynę i zaczą tłumaczyć. - Nie martw się. Nie śmieje się z ciebie tylko z siebie. - Jakto? To nie zemnie? - Śmieję się z siebie, bo cały czas próbowałem sprawić żebyś się nie rómieniła, a tymczasem sam się rómieniłem. Obydwoje zaczeli się głośno śmiać. Marinette poszła się ubrać ( po 10 minutach śmiechu ) dalej się uśmiechając. Chłopak posmutniał gdy wyszła. Zrozumiała, że chodzi mu o jej ubiór. Przekręciła oczami i pociągnęła za sobą. Otworzyła szafę i zaczęła mówić. - Możesz mi wybrać ciuchy, ale nie przesadzaj jak wczoraj. - No dobrze. Zaczą przeszukiwać szafę i spojrzał na dziewczynę pytająco. - Dobra co chcesz wiedzieć? - Czy będziesz gdzieś wychodzić? - Olile zostaniesz to nie. - Dobrze więc proszę. Zamurowało ją ponieważ wyjął ... NORMALNE CIÓCHY. To mile ją zaskoczyło. Teraz ona patrzyła na Kocurka. - Już się mnie nie wstydzisz więc możesz chodzić normalnie. - Uśmiechną się pokazując wszystkie zęby. Przewróciła oczami i poszła się przebrać. Gdy wyszła miała na sobie fioletową, ciemną koszulkę, czarną bluzkę przypominającą kocią i ciemno i granatowo-fioletowe leginsy. Buty były to balerinki czarne i błyszczące. ( niezabardzo znam się na ubiorze) Popatrzył na nią i nie mógł się powstrzymać żaby ją pocałować. Dziewczyna tym razem zamiast uciekać przytuliła się do chłopaka i szepnęła mu na ucho: Dostaniesz nagrodę jak mnie złapiesz. Uciekła do łazienki i się zaśmiała. Jej radość nie trwała długo, bo przez okno wszedł Czarny kot i złapał dziewczynę. - Teraz chyba pora na nagrodę. - Ależ ty jesteś niedoczekany. - Przepraszam, ale to nie moja wina, bo robię większość rzeczy mimowolnie. A teraz nagroda , bo obiecałaś, że dostanę jak cię złapie więc czekam. - Wystawił prawy policzek. Uśmiechnęła się i usadowiła go na umywalce (oparła). Zaczęła go namiętnie całować co bardzo spodobało się "zwycięscy". Pocałunek trwał z 5 minut. - Tak to mnie możesz całować 24 godziny na dobę. - Na coś takiego trzeba zasłurzyć. - Więc jednak da się w tobie zwycięrzyć nieśmiałość. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i pochyliła głowę w dół. Dopiero teraz zauważył drobny szczegół który uszedł jego uwadze. Zaczą bawić się jej włosami gdy nagle odniego odskoczyła jak poparzona. - Co się stało księżniczko? - Zapomniałam związać włosy! Gdzie moje... - ...wstążki? - zapytał Kot pokazując dwie czerwone wstążki w ręce. - Oddaj to moje. - A czemu nie zostaniesz w rozpuszczonych? Dziewczyna pochyliła głowę i się zarómieniła. Pomyślał: Znalazłem jej słaby punkt. - Mam coś dla ciebie. - Co? Może moje wstążki? - To jest dla mnie. Wracając, skoro musisz mieć związane włosy to zwiąż je tym. Wyją z kieszeni śliczną granatową wstążkę. - Ale zwiąże je ja. - Wiem, że i tak czy siak to zrobisz więc do roboty Kotku. Rozczesał jej włosy, a następnie związł, ale to nie były kitki. Spodziewała się, że kot nie zwiąże ją w kitki, bo miał jedną wstążkę, ale nie spodziewała się takiego efektu. Wyszło coś na połączenie koka warkocza i rozpuszczonych. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć gdy przejżała się w lustrze. Obróciła się i szepnęła. - Mój Kotek zasługuje na nagrodę. Po tych słowach znów się załowali, ale tym razej dłużej i namiętniej. Nim się spostrzegli była 19.00 więc postanowili iść spać. (Tak w tym co wczoraj) Rozdział 3 Witam was w tym rozdziale z uśmiechem. (21.03.2016r.) Napisałabym wczoraj, ale nie miałam dostępu na komputer ( Wina moich sióstr), a nie umiem się posługiwać blogiem na telefonie, więc nie dodałam wczoraj wpisu. Prosze o wytłumaczenie ja pisać rozdziały na telefonie i zapraszam do czytania. (W tym rozdziale Mari miała się dowiedzieć, ale wymyśliłam sprytną intrygę, a wogóle to sami zobaczycie). _____Perspektywa Marinette_____ Wstałam o 7.00. Spostrzegłam, że jestem wtulona w jego tors. "A miał spać na łóżku na dole" Pomyślała. Spojrzała w górę, i zobaczyła piękne kocie oczy. Chłopak zaczą ją całować i nagle jego pierścień zaczą wirować. Przejechałam po jego głowie, ale nie miał uszu. (kocich) Miała zamknięte oczy. Chcą uświadomić chłopakowi, że się przemienił przejechała ręką po jego twarzy. Chłopak nie zwracał na to uwagi. Odklelili się od siebie i pomachał głową na boki. - Marinette co ty wyprawiasz? - Zamykam oczy byś mógł znowu się przemienić w Kocórka. - To nie chcesz się dowiedzieć kim jestem. - Mam lepszy pomysł, ale najpierw się przemień. Chłopak krzykną: Plagg. _____Perspektywa Adriena_____ Zawołałem mojego przyjaciela. Chciałem go nakarmić, ale wpadłem na pewien pomysł. - Mari, a może ty go nakarmisz? Dziewczyna pokiwała tylko głową i próbowała zejść ze schodów. Zaniosłem ją do kuchni i poszedłem do jej pokoju. Byłem ciekaw jak zareaguje. _____Narrator_____ Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i zauwarzyła słodkie stworzenie. Zapytała się go o imię i co lubi jeść. - Jestem Plagg i kocham ser! - Ser? A nie wolałbyś mleka? Przeciesz koty piją mleko. - A co to jest? Dobra zaryzykuje. Zjem to mleko. - Głuptasie mleko się pije, a nie je. - Aha. Dobrze. Nalała na miseczkę troche mleka i postawiła przed kwami. Spróbowało i po 5 sekundach miseczka była pusta. - Ale to mleko prze-py-szne!!! Czy mogę więcej? - Oczywiście już nalewam. Mósisz nabrać sił. Wypił ze 30L mleka. Zamknęła oczy i poszła na górę z lekkim rómieńcem. Chłopak stał się Czarnym kotem i zaczą zadawać pytania. - Jakim cudem on był taki spokojny? - Dałam mu jego nowy przysmak. - Co to za ser? - To mleko. - Co?! Mleko?! Dziewczyna cicho się zaśmiała i dała całusa swojemu chłopakowi. - Dobra teraz wyjaśnij mi jak chcesz się domyślić kim jestem. - Dasz mi trzy podpowiedzi, a ja spróbuję zgadnąć. - Dobra to zaczynaqjmy. Jestem w twojej klasie, jestem popularny, a moje imię zaczyna się na A.' - Co?! Zemdlała. Chłopak nie wiedział co się stało. Pocałował ją, a ona się osknęła. I zaczęła iść tyłem, aż trafiła na ścianę. Głośno przełknęła ślinę. - Czemu znów się mnie boisz? - Zapytał rozbawiony sytuacją i zaczą zbliżać się do dziewczyny. - Odejdż Adrien! - A to dlatego uciekasz. Nie rozumiem tylko czemu mnie Adriena się boisz. - Zadużo emocji. Chłopak złapał dziewczyną za ręce i przycisną je do ściany żeby mu nie uciekła. Wyszeptał jej do ucha: Zaraz będzie ich jeszcze więcej. Zbliżył jej twarz do swojej i już miał ją pocałować kiedy odwróciła głowę i trafił trochę pod uchem. Zaczą się dziwnie uśmiechać aż dziewczyna zrozumiała oco chodzi, bo cały czas patrzył na miejsce pod jej uchem, gdzie wylądowały jego usta. Zaczęła się wyrywać, ale bezskutecznie. Nie chciała żeby to się powtórzyło ( Chyba wiecie, albo się domyślacie co Koteczek zrobił jej pod uchem), ale nie chciała też żeby dotchną jej ust. Kotek przyciągną ją do siębie i mocno przytulił żeby nie miała szans na kolejny obrót głowy. Dotykali się nosami więc Kot lekko ją przekręcił i zaczą całować dziewczynę, która próbowała się oprzeć lecz zbytnio kochała chłopaka. Po pocałunku chłopak zrobił minę zwycięscy. Postanowiła niemówić mu kim jest lecz dawać wkazówki, że chodzi ze swoją byłą miłością. Chłopak się odmienił i zaczeli długą konwersacje jednocześnie śmiejąc się ze stworzonka które przy misce wyglądało jak kot. Marinette zaczęła drapać go za uchem aż zaczą mruczeć. Po chwili się opamiętał i odleciał z mlekiem trochę dalej by nie powtórzyć zachowania. Para bardzo długo rozmawiała i śmiała się jednocześnie. O 23.06 poszli spać lecz tym razem kotek dostał pozwolenie i bez wpychania zasną przy swojej ukochanej już jako on sam. Rozdział 4''' (02.07.2016r.)Ja naprawdę przepraszam, że nie pisałam, ale szczerze to: 1. Zapomniałam o Wikia. (Wiem, wiem porąbało MNIE) 2. Zapomniałam hasła. 3. Miałam za dużo lekcji. 4. Założyłam konto na wattpad i tam też muszę nadrobić. Teraz zaczynam. :D '''Persperktywa Mari Wstałam o 10.00. Zdziwiłam sięm, że potrafiłam tak długo spać, ale jeszcze bardziej zdziwiło mnie to, że Adrien jeszcze spał. Chciałam wstać, ale zorientowałam się, że mocno mnie do siebie przytula. Spróbowałam go obudzić, ale bezkutecznie. Wpadłam na pomysł. Pocałowałam go w policzek. Otworzył jesdno oko i uśmiechną się zadziornie. Dopiero wtedy skapowałam, że udawał. - Widzę, że moja księżniczka ma ochotę na zabawę. - Poruszył znacząco oczami. - Nie. Wstałam kożystając z jego dezorientacji i zamknęłam się z łazience. Strasznie trudno z nim wytrzymać, ale przecież go kocham. Tylko jak mu powiedzieć o tym, że jestem biedronką. Już wiem! zrobie to w ten sam sposób co on! Perspektywa Adriena Moja lady nareszcie zaczyna zachowywać się normalnie. Ciekawe co powie na zadziornego koteczka. Przemieniłem się w Czarnego Kota i już miałem wyjść przez okno by drugim wskoczyć do Mari, gdy coś wybuchło. Narrator Marinette wyszła z łazienki i spojrzała na Kota który właśnie wyskakuje przez okno. Przemieniła się w Biedronkę i wybiegła. Ich przeciwniczką okazała się być jej sąsiadka, króra uwielbia warzywa. Przemieniona była w zielony struj i "czapkę" dzięki czemu wyglądała jak brokół, a nazywała się "Pani warzywko". Wszystko zamieniała w warzywa. Kot zrobił skwaszoną minę. - Nienawidzę warzyw. Błee. - Można było się domyślić - Dobra załatwmy to szybko. Po 5 minutach było po wszystkim. Biedronka poprosiła Kota na rozmowę. Poszli na krótki spacer. - To o czym chciałaś pogadać? - Chce ci powiedzieć, że wiem kim jesteś. - Skąd?! - To mało istotna Adrien. Uważam, że skoro ja wiem to i ty powinieneś się dowiedzieć kim jestem. - No to mi powiedz. - Dam ci podpowiedzi. Chodzisz ze mną do klasy, lubię pomagaś i jestem początkującą projektantką. Czy to ci wystarc.... Niezdążyła dokończyć, ponieważ zaczą mnie całować. Oddała pocałunek i w jednej chwili przemienili się. Tikki i Plagg zaczęli się śmiać, przez co na twarzy Mari wystąpił rumieniec. - Znowuuuuuu? - Powiedział powstrzymując śmiech Adrien. Teraz śmieli się wszyscy. Rozdział 5 Jak nie zapomnę to jutro. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania